Kirai
by Forevalone
Summary: One week ago, Mai Waifu was the most notorious delinquent, but one particular week, things changed and Mai realized that she was more weak and vulnerable than she thought.
1. Proludge

**Yansim fanfic chpt 1(prologue)**

 **tHIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HERE. seriously?**

 **this is non canon, guys. Don't take this seriously ok?**

 **Disclaimer: Yandere simulator belongs to yandere dev, I only owned my imagination. This is inspired by a fanart of Mai in a delinquent style.**

 **Few months before yandere simulator, Mai's POV**

I opened my eyes, only to found myself in the student council room. At first, i don't know what's going on. All i saw is some tables and chairs arranged as usual, but on the table, were things that were not really allowed in this room, tapes, scissors, pins…

I was unsure what to do. I tried to get up, only to realize that I was tied up on a chair, the chair right beside the student council president's. I couldn't move my arms and legs and is not wearing my calf-length skirt; all I can do is to turn my head. No one was here, or so I thought.

Someone had stepped into the room. It is none other than the ex-student council president, Megumi Saito. She had long black hair reaching her elbows, her eyes are deadly gray, and her stockings were long to her thighs. As soon as she walked in, the first thing she did is to glare at me, snarling. "Well, well, well, what had you done? Young lady. "

 ***flashback* Mai's pov**

What a lovely day...I walked into the school. I was wearing the long skirt I had always wore, my long pink hair was tied into a high ponytail touching my knees, the ends had been dyed magenta, matching my hair color.

After switching to the indoor shoes, I went to my gang and greeted them. "Hello, Teal-Chan! How are you today?" I greeted to the teal streaked girl. After lingering with them, I went to my class, only to realize that I was late again." If you're late for class, I must mark you as absent. This will affect your grades." My teacher, Ms Rica said. After being seated, my classmates were all terrified at me as usual.

At lunchtime, Teal-Chan and I were in the girls' locker room. Teal was smoking cigarettes while waiting for the other girls to arrive. I decided to go to the cafeteria and buy some soda to drink to kill time.

As soon I arrived at the cafeteria, just next to my class, I pulled out the coins I had brought as I walked to the vending machine. Everyone there whom saw me had either run away or froze in fear. So I had no trouble getting to buy the drink I wanted. However, when I finished the drink from the can. I heard a loud commotion about something bad, someone's phone was stolen!

Suddenly, a tall pompadoured delinquent ran towards me with a hand phone and stuffed it into my hand. A while later,Teal and a few fellow students arrived at the scene. "It's her! That Pink-haired girl had stole the phone! I saw that!" Teal insisted that i was the the phone thief. "No! It isn't me i swear!"I protested immediately. However, Teal pointed her finger towards me. " Seize that bitch!"

"No...no . " My protests were in total vain, my most heroic classmate, Budo masuta knocked me down and had me. the last thing is that someone had knocked me unconscious.

 ***flashback end* Mai's pov**

"I heard that you had stole someone's mobile phone , eh?"Megumi said in a very creepy tone that i felt myself shivering, "What...what? I didn't do any-" She slapped me hard." Don't ever think that you're innocent! Thief! Now let me show how hurt your classmate is by having something taken away!" She pulled the tape and had me gagged. After that, she grabbed the Sharp scissors placed on a nearby table and walked behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut , not wanting to see what happened next. For the first time in years, I was hurt and defenceless...although I knew what was Megumi doing to me...

I felt my ponytail being forcefully pulled out from my pink tresses. After that , I heard the scissors snipping my hair off as i began to cry silently.

Never had I been so humiliated... It was not the first time she had done that , some of the students I had seen had cried while having to wear their ruined 'new hairstyles'.

"Open your eyes you ugly delinquent! Or else..."I opened my eyes only to almost cry again upon seeing my 'new' hairstyle. All my magenta steaks were cut off, my sides were uneven and short and my bangs were too short to cover my eyebrows." I realized that you tend to be attached your skirts a lot, Huh?" the ex-student council president had walked in front of me with my missing skirts. She pulled out one of them and used the same scissors to cut to short. I tried to scream, but as i was gagged, i couldn't stop her from cutting my skirts short.

As soon as she finished. She stared at her cell phone. Then glared at me with anger , walked towards me and pulled the gag off me forcefully before giving me another heavy slap. As she allowed me to put on one of my cut skirts. She threatened me, "you better watch out young lady! If you do that again, i'll punish you even harder, understand?!" i nodded as i head towards the exit. As i stepped out, I felt her kicking my butt, i fall down hard as she slammed the door, Getting up, i walked back to my class, still crying.


	2. Rejected

**Chpt 2: rejected**

 **A few hours later, Mai's P.O.V**

When I arrived at the classroom, I saw my classmates giving me a funny look. As I went to my seat, I heard some of my classmates gossiping about me.

"She had been in a fight isn't it?"

"She is looking kind of weird."

"Did someone attack her that badly?"

"No…please…stop…"I was too scared and embarrassed to concentrate as my classmates were staring me in a creepy way.

After school, as I went to the rooftop, I sat down on a spot and began crying. Suddenly, I felt someone approaching. I turned around and saw someone unfamiliar. She had black hair tied into a ponytail like what of mine, eyes as gray as a charcoal, she looked creepy.

I got terrified as she looked like the student council president. Without talking to her, I ran away.

As I change back to my outdoor shoes and ran towards the school gate. I was stopped by one of my classmates, Kokona Haruka. She had purple hair tied up in twin drills hanging loosely on her chin. She is as busty as me. She was laughing my horrible appearance."Hello, you busty bitch, you got what you deserved, don't you?" As I was worried about being beat up by her when I talked back. I ran away before she could speak another word.

I ran to a salon nearby to get my hair fixed. After that, I ran back home. As soon as I get on my computer, I typed a post of my apology and posted it on social media. However, a few minutes later, I received a lot of hate comments such as 'Go to hell liar! I want you to sent to jail for a very long time.' And' you are an ugly bitch and everyone hates you!' I cried as I read them and screamed. "Why the fuck can't you believe me when I told you that goddamn truth! What can't you ever believe me for what I said?"

I decided to take a shower and examine my new appearance in the bathroom mirror. My pink hair was shortened to my thighs; my sides were shortened to shoulder length. My eyes went red for crying too much. After that, I hemmed all my skirts shorter as all of them are uneven and messed-up.

After everything was done, I changed into my sleepwear and cry myself to sleep thinking all about the terrible events occurred on that one day.

The morning after everything happened, I examined myself once again. 'I am not ugly…. I am not ugly….' I whispered to myself as I saw my new appearance. My skirt was shortened to my thighs; my hair looked choppy on the ends, it was the first time I looked much more different than the day before. After a few minutes of looking, I went out of my house and headed to school.

As I entered the school gates once again, I was too embarrassed by everything happened so I walked solemnly, looking downwards. I heard a lot of students gossiping about me.

"that pink haired bitch finally deserved for what she did..."

"I knew it, that liar is nothing than a pathetic loser."

"luckily, she didn't get expelled, idk why..."

As i walked past the plaza, i tried to talk to the students. "Look who's here, that idiot!" Some of them laughed at me without me doing anything to them, "fuck off! We don't need any criminals here!" a boy suddenly grabbed my hair and throw me onto the marbled tiled floor," and don't ever let me do this again, ugly witch."

I walked out of the plaza after my attempts to talk to my schoolmates failed, suddenly, i received a text message about something terrible. It was Info -Chan threatening to sent a photo of what it seemed to be a panty shot! She threatened to spread it if i did not help her with her favors, however, even though i had managed to complete all of them, she had sent the shot anyway.

ashamed by not being able to prevent it from happening, i went to the washroom and cried.

After school, as I was ordered to throw the bag of the trash away by Kokona Chan, I carried the large, heavy bag of garbage and dragged my legs near the incinerator, I saw the group of delinquents making foul remarks about me. "What is wrong with your skirt and hair? They are totally ugly!" It was Teal-Chan! She had me in trouble yesterday, as I was angry with their stupid remarks, I immediately called back, "What is wrong with my fucking new appearance? You look like a skank anyway!"

Little did i know, the leader of the delinquents had been in the scene, behind me. After burning the bag of the trash and prepared to walk home through the gates, i bumped onto her and froze. She was angry at me and it appeared that she wanted to punch anytime. She roared. "What the fuck did you call teal? A skank?How could you?!Well, i am going to show you what's like when you got hurt!" The leader knocked me down and used her fingernails to pierce into my chest area. As I cried due to pain on my chest, she scratched it and get up.A while later, she kicked me on my hips sideways when all the others had watched fearfully. The leader then grabbed my shirt up and leaned me against the wall. "I think this can never be enough to satisfy me, can't it?"

With that, she used her hard fists and punched me on my stomach as hard as possible, as i was unable to withstand so much, pain, I screamed as much as possible before she ran out of patience. The enraged leader had later knocked me out when she slammed my head against the wall heavily.

Just before that, I saw the councilor and the same black-haired girl I saw at the rooftop...running towards us...

 **this is the 2nd chapter done...whew. I think I need to take a goddamn break.**


	3. reformed

**Chpt 3: reformed?**

 **Dream, Mai's pov**

 _I opened my eyes slowly, expected me to be tied up in the student council room again. It turned out that i am not! I am all alone, lying on a corner of the rooftop ..._

 _I found it strange and scary as i had seen no one. The dark clouds were about to rain i walked towards one of the doors only to discover it was locked!_

 _"No...it won't open!" i banged, slammed and pulled the door's handle but it still refused to open._

 _"Maybe i will have to find another way to escape..." Suddenly, the low railings of the rooftop caught my eyes. I carefully crept towards it. As i reached the railings, i found a shocking and unexpected surprise..._

 _It's the girl i had saw right before i passed out! She was stabbing another girl near the tree i always saw from the rooftop. There is another boy who resembled the pony tailed girl who witness it in utter shock. As soon as the girl stopped stabbing she creepily crept towards the said boy, who was walking backwards towards the tree..._

 _The girl then used the same knife she stabbed the dead girl repeatedly with and stabbed the boy and kissed him. I felt my legs becoming numb and I collapsed... watching the horrible scene from the distance she couldn't reach me..._

 **Mai's pov**

"Mai-Chan! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes slowly, and only to see that i was in the nurse's office with Pippi and the mysterious girl whom i saw in my nightmare...

"Pippi...? Why are you here? I thought that you would hate me for..."Pippi is smiling sweetly. Her hands were in my head of hair, she didn't show any signs of unhappiness or anger.

"i am sorry for what really happened yesterday...i had never saw you when my phone got lost yesterday...you were not in the girls' locker room, were you?" Pippi asked.

As i realized that she was the owner of the missing, or rather stolen, cellphone. Pippi got me up and hugged me." i know that you did not steal my cellphone, but still, you have to pay for it...i am sorry..."i caught a tear appearing from her emerald green eyes and wiped it off, "it's alright..i am not a good person...i am a delinquent whom everyone really hated the most...i had stabbed people and got blood on my clothes before...they still recognized me even after my so called makeover...tell me do I...do I... LOOK UGLY LIKE THIS!?"

Upon saying the last word, i burst into tears and screamed at her. "Oh gosh...don't cry...please...you are not really bad...Waifu, in fact you look..."Pippi observed my new appearance for a while and replied, " You are really beautiful...besides your hair which seemed uneven..." She look at the mysterious girl and said;" Ayano, sorry for wasting your time like that...you can leave now..."

After the mysterious girl, Ayano, left, it's just the two of us left. "you looked more beautiful without your hair tied up...in fact...you looked hotter when it paired up with your short skirt. You looked much cuter compared to your...eh...busty delinquent look...your bust...it's quite big...like a DD cup i think." "Thanks Pippi, for your compliment...my bust is indeed a DD-cup, but they were injured...Osoro had scratched them deep enough to bleed...i think..." Pippi wiped my tears off my face, which was all red as she described.

After being allowed to go home, Pippi accompanied me back to my house and as i suddenly fell sick, Pippi lay me on my bed and tucked me in.

Just before she left, she made an unexpected request. "i would like to make a request, i am thinking of opening a club, the gaming club, I was lacking members to operate the club...if you are willing...will you join my new club?" I was stunned by her request, A gaming club? I loved games, especially video games!

"I wanted to join your club, Osu-Chan, I had never dreamed of being in a club before, Maybe i could be the president of it." i exclaimed, sadness faded all of a sudden.

"Maybe i can consider...Waifu...and good bye!" She kissed me on the forehead and patted me on the head before she left. After she left, i went out of my bed and removed all my clothes but underwear before going back to the bed, feeling that the light had shone onto my dark mind...i fell asleep and prepared for the news tomorrow...


	4. the chocolate muffin

**Chpt 4: the chocolate muffin**

 **Mai's pov, the next morning.**

I felt cold in my blankets. I was wearing nothing except for my underwear. I checked my cellphone. "Nani? It's 6 already?" I jumped out of my bed, grabbed my uniform, a towel and hairbrush before running into the bathroom for a shower.

When i arrived at the bathroom, i glanced at the mirror and examine my appearance. Although it remained unfamiliar, I was starting to get more comfortable with my new appearance. The scratches on my breasts had yet to heal yet, but they had stopped bleeding. My long hair was uneven, but my hair was cut not long ago, i decided to leave it as it is as cutting it more will only ruin it instead. I felt naked with exposed knees and thighs, so i had planned to buy a thigh socks by next week.

I took a shower and washed my tresses before drying up as i had not showered for a night. I put on my uniform, socks and outdoor shoes and tied my thigh length tresses into a high ponytail and carried my book bag before going to school.

 **Normal pov, in Akademi high.**

When Mai Waifu arrived at school, changed from her outdoor shoes to indoor shoes and walked into the plaza, she heard a lot of students gossiping about her harshly...

"That harlot really is a fucking coward! Just get her expelled already..."

"That Pink wolf was kicked out of the pack! How exciting! I want to see what happened to her! I hoped it is another bad..."

" Criminal-Chan is going to hell..."

As Mai tried to ignore the gossiping, she came across a tree nearby and started gazing at it. 'Wow...it's beautiful... i hope i can find a loved one...'she then gazed the same tree for moments until—

"Oh lookatdat! It's the bitch everyone hate the most!" a girly voice was heard behind, breaking her thought.

 **Mai's pov**

When i heard the loud familiar voice, i lost my concentration on the tree and felt someone grabbing my ponytail forcefully. "Let...me ...go!" i panicked and struggled in vain as i screamed in agony.

When i was dragged near the fountain, the person threw me into the fountain. I was completely soaked with the filthy water in the fountain when she laugh with mischief and cruelty. I sobbed for being hurt and dirty when i heard a loud booming voice.

"Musume! You whore! How could you do this? Stop it!"

"Oh it's you Pippi, i was just trying to teach this vermin a lesson."

"You...you dirty fucking whore!Mai's no vermin! She's a human just like everyone else!"

As i was helped out of the fountain by a group of people, i saw Pippi quarreling with another girl, Musume Ronshaku, she have bleached hair, just like Osoro, but she have tanned skin and often wear makeup and contact lenses. Her father runs a loan agency. So she was spoiled rotten.

"Oh my gosh! You're soaking wet! Please take a shower, i had prepared some hot muffins for you later, miss, i don't care if you are notorious. By the way are you okay?" One of the students, Amai Odayaka, advised me. she gently wiped a tear off my face before handing me a warm towel.

 **20 minutes later, in cooking club, normal pov**

As Mai Waifu walked out of the bathhouse with her gym outfit on, she carried the towel borrowed to her by Amai Odayaka and walked towards the cooking room. As soon as she walked past the club room, she smelled the pleasant aroma from the chocolate muffin Amai had baked earlier.: So...it must be the cooking club...I better return it to Amai!"

Mai walked into the room and saw Amai inserting a skewer into one of the muffins" Hello Amai...there's your towel...thank you..." Amai, who was pulling the skewer out of the muffin, which came out clean, saw Mai carrying her towel. Amai smiled"i didn't know that someone like you would still return something borrowed back to its owner, Mai...for a very notorious delinquent...you are still honest and having morals..."

"you know...i was humiliated ever since i was framed for a crime...i was kicked out of the gang yesterday afternoon when they found out that i would bring shame to them..." Mai muttered to Amai, tears threatening to shed from her eyes, which were monochrome blue. "Do you want to taste a chocolate muffin? I've baked one for everyone, but this is one of the extras i had...it's free and i could bake more if i wanted to!"

Amai took the same muffin she put the skewer into and handed it to Mai Waifu 'there you go! i hope you would be happier eating this!" " thanks...Amai...i thanked you for comforting me...i am touched...how do i repay you?" Mai thanked Amai before taking a bite of the muffin. She felt the muffin's rough texture and tasted the chocolate taste of the muffin and the chocolate chips.

"Delicious!" Mai exclaimed happily."Thank Q very much Odayaka-Sama!" Mai Waifu gobbled the muffin up ravenously as Amai smiled watching her.

 **lunch time, Mai's pov**

When the class is over, i walked out of the class with Ryuto and Pippi and walked to the computer lab to discuss about the gaming club. I felt slightly dizzy after tasting the chocolate muffin so i couldn't concentrate in the class. As i opened the door of the computer lab, my legs felt as if they were made of melted rubber and felt drowsy.

"Computer 1 on, computer 2 on, computer 3 on..." Ryuto checked on the computer while Pippi observed me "Oh dear...you looked very pale! shall we go to the infirmary again?""No...Osu-sama...i am okay with tha-" As i assured Pippi, i froze in terror when someone stood behind her. It's Megumi! the very same monster who had ruined my reputation two days ago!

"Well, well, well, look who they are, three delinquents trying to set up a new club. Oh, the two of them trying to help a sadistic and hopeless criminal out. don't lie, I saw that in the morning-" "We are not delinquents at all, you goddamned whore! We...we...we were trying to set up a club! Is that anything wrong with it?" Ryuto shouted back at Megumi as he tried to defend us." just because of my pompadour, it doesn't mean i am a delinquent! And according to my friends...you had ruined a lot of people's looks, hadn't you? "

"Yes, what you said is true." Megumi glared at me she walked towards me, pushed Pippi out of her way and grabbed my high ponytail and lifted me from the chair i was sitting on. " i done so because i wanted to punish them severely, especially her for stealing cellphones. i wanted her to feel heavy pain for losing something she was attached to..." Megumi threw me down to the ground, knocking me to a desk nearby. Megumi then proceed to grabbed Ryuto on the collar on his shirt. " and i heard you saying, that she had not done anything wrong...then...why is she the most notorious student in this school? It's because she had harmed them before, right? Delinquent boy?" She asked him in a seductive voice.

"Mai may had harmed me, but the way you maltreated her like that disgusted me more!" Ryuto retorted. "Even worse...you claimed that we were delinquents when you acted like one...and stop calling me a delinquent you whore!"

little did Ryuto know, his remark drove Megumi in heavy rage and threw him onto the ground. Megumi grabbed his pompadour and slammed his head towards a wall nearby over and over again. I struggled to get up, however, as i started to feel drowsy again, i became clumsy and knocked a chair over by accident.

Megumi, who had heard the sound of me trying to escape the room, dropped Ryuto down and ran towards me before knocking me down." Just you think are you doing, trying to report me? Not a chance!" before kicking my waist heavily. She stepped her other foot over my mouth to silence me. "you filthy pest! you had almost got me terrible trouble, now i am going to repay you, i'll make sure it's your fault for everything i suffered!" She continued to kick me until Pippi ran to the tape recorder nearby and clicked the stop button. " stop it!" Pippi had witness everything Megumi had done to Ryuto and I. And unaware to Megumi, Pippi had recorded the assault on the the tape from the tape recorder.

"I'm going to report you to the teacher if you continued this act of violence!" Pippi threatened Megumi. Megumi who was shocked about Pippi, threatened us back " I do not tolerate people like the three of you beasts! I hoped you will all be expelled!" Kasumi then marched out of the computer lab and slammed the doors shut.

After Megumi left, Pippi cried to a now injured Ryuto" Ryuto...are you okay? Does it hurt?" "i am okay, Pippi, i just felt a bit of, kinda dizzy..."

Suddenly, I started to feel some disgust. As soon as Ryuto and Pippi helped me up, i had the urge to vomit. "can...can i go to the bathroom?" 'Don't worry, Mai-Chan, we'll help you there-"before Pippi could finish the sentence,i felt something going up to my throat and came gushing out of my mouth.

"Oh gosh! Waifu-san!" Ryuto was scared ." What happened to you?" As i threw up the chocolate muffin Amai fed me this morning, Pippi patted me on my back and tried comforting me. "There, there let us send you to the infirmary..." i blacked out after that.

* * *

 **As always...i owned nothing except for Megumi**

 **Oh...i had fixed some typo erreputat**

 **Edit1: Changed the name 'Kasumi' to 'Megumi' to avoid confusion**


	5. food poisoning

**Chapter 5: food poisoning**

 **Dream, Mai's pov**

 _I woke up to a familiar place...was it the student council room? I was free rather than tied up. The door was open. So I immediately got up and tried running away from the said room...not before I saw something weird inside a drawer below a bookshelf._

 _I stopped to investigate the drawer and realized what it was...it was a transparent plastic bag containing pink and magenta streaks, I reached into the bag and feel its smooth and silky texture and found out a shocking fact about the threads-those were none other than my hair forcefully cut from me by Kasumi...2 days ago..._

 _"No...no ...it can't be..." I shivered in disgust before hearing a terrifying scream nearby. Still holding the bag of hair in my hands, I ran out of the student council room and witness a terrifying scene._

 _A girl, resembling me with loose hair and thigh socks, was lying on the floor...her shirt was torn, revealing her bare chest and a syringe pierced into the skin. What it seemed like her blood was all over her. A while later, Ayano appeared, walked towards the girl's corpse and removed the syringe from her before running away._

 _I ran towards the corpse and tried to check on her. It turned out that she was still breathing and her heart beat still can be heard. I carried the unconscious girl towards the infirmary and lay her onto a nearby bed._

 _"Oh dear…what happened?" a nurse nearby asked me._

 _"I found a girl being attacked… she is not dead…"I replied. The nurse observed the girl for a while and told me. "Mai Waifu is okay…if not for her breast, she'd had died…the weapon missed her major organs by only half an inch…"_

 _I was shocked by her comment. The girl…me?_

 _"Megami Saikou… thanks…I will tell her when she recovers…" The nurse replied._

 **After school, 3: 30 pm, normal pov**

"I had to say that…she had suffered food poisoning. She's also overweight too…" The nurse told Ryuto Ippongo, Pippi Osu and Amai Odayaka, who were worried about Mai Waifu's condition.

"The chocolate muffin! It must had caused her food poisoning! I had just realized that the skewer was used for raw meat!" Amai cried, face filled with remorse. "Amai… It's not your fault, you didn't do it intentionally, do you?"Ryuto comforted a crying Amai, assuring that everything would be fine.

"It had been the second time in the week she went into the infirmary! She was assaulted yesterday, only to be repeated with food poisoning…what happened to her?" Pippi cried.

 **Mai's pov**

Staring at the flickering lightings, I lay on a bed uncomfortably. I had been worrying about being assaulted by Kasumi again…

"Waifu-san! I'm sorry…I should had given you another muffin instead…I didn't know I gave you an infected one…" Amai cried behind a nearby curtain. "Urghh…my head…" Ryuto collapsed onto the floor. "Ryuto!" Pippi screamed.

A while later, the nurse I saw in my dream walked into the ward I was in. "Oh hello, young lady, my name is Lisa Fina, nice to meet you." I told her my name shyly. "My name is Mai…Mai Waifu…"

" Amai Odayaka asked me to hand this bag of waffles to you…" she tucked them to my hands, which were freezing with cold. The bag of waffles had awoken my hidden hunger and I gobbled it up ravenously.

"Easy…easy…" Lisa told me. "I had just measured you height and weight…It had just hit the overweight range…" I stopped eating the waffles, knowing that the waffles would gain me weight.

"I had told Asu that you will need to lose weight…she wants to meet you there tomorrow morning…" the nurse said. " Don't worry, please continue eating them…I had prescribed some medicine for you…" I wondered at her, saying nothing.

 **Mai's Home, normal pov**

As soon as she returned to her room, Mai changed into her sleepwear, which consisted of only a pair of underwear. She hit the sack as she thought 'I really have to consume the medicine for a few days…'

Mai stared at an empty space blankly when she thought about the mishaps since her recently forced haircut. 'I…I am really hopeless…I can't even help myself from being bullied by others…" Unconsciously, tears shed from her rainbow eyes.

"I hoped that everything would be better from now…" Mai muttered before attempting to sleep.

* * *

 **Edit: some of the text were changed to italics...okay...italics meant dreams anyone had...oh, and i will do that on all the older chapters...**


	6. Excersise

**Chpt 6: exercise**

 **The next morning, Akademi high, Mai's pov**

"What are you waiting for? Let's run! Don't you wanna lose weight?"

Hearing Asu Rito's encouragement, I mustered my courage and tried to run faster. Asu Rito was way nicer than Musume Ronshaku, and wore less makeup. She had bleach blonde hair, Just like Musume and Osoro. She had very short hair unlike the two of them, though.

Initially, she was disgusted by the fact that I was a delinquent. But when she was told that I had already quit and had been redeeming since, she forced herself to adapt that particular fact.

Asu was faster than flash, by the time I ran into my fifth lap, she had finished more than ten rounds. "I can see that you are sincere, after the fifth lap, we will take a break." At one point, I almost gave up due to fatigue.

During the break, I took a dose of my own medicine when Asu described my process. "For a sick person, you seemed not to give up easily! If you keep up like this, you will be even healthier than before! It is never too late to start, anyway…"

After the afternoon classes, I was cleaning the floor of the corridor that would lead to drama club. I was so busy that I failed to realized that a water puddle was left behind, slippery enhanced by the chemicals in the solution I applied. I changed the water from the water bucket I used into clean water so that I can mop the cleaning chemicals off.

Little did I know, there was someone other than me who was walking at the corridor. She had just ended her class and was walking towards the drama club room. She had tripped on the puddle and fell. Her face fell into the clean bucket of water i had just placed on the floor when i was cleaning a nearby wall. She had huge twin drills, similar to Kokona, except that her hair was albino white and was a member of the drama club.

Her name, was of course, Kizana Sunobu, she may seem arrogant, but on the inside, she was slightly insecure. When i saw her for the very first time, she was furious since her make up was ruined by my cleaning water. " Hey! Please ! you had ruined my makeup! " She shouted at me in a surprising rude manner. For a non delinquent, her shout was surprisingly loud.

" i want you to meet me later in that room later!" Kizana shouted while pointing to the drama room nearby before storming into the room. I was stunned by her reaction, to the point that i had not realized that i had been tangling my ponytail.

After my duty of the day was done, i headed to the drama club immediately. Knowing that i would be facing some serious things for the tiny mishap, i took a few deep breaths when i entered the room. She was alone in the room, so i felt even more uneasy.

"I had a request for you, you better put my makeup back..." Kizana commanded me, I gulped in uneasiness...

To my surprise, the make up i applied was rather easy. Within a few moments, Kizana's face was more beautiful than her usual self. When she looked at the mirror. She was happy and offered to repay me. Refusing to disappoint Kizana, I reluctantly accepted her offer.

She settled me to a chair before telling me to close my eyes. I did, shaken with fear that she would relieve the trauma that happened to me.

After a brief moment, I heard that Kizana telling me to open my eyes, I did. I was apparently shocked by my reflection. My hair was tied into a braid and there was a headband on my head. My bangs was pushed back by hair gel, I suspected.

When I walked out of the drama club, I returned to the computer lab and was surprised to Pippi and Ryuto's reactions.

* * *

 **Edit: fixed some errors...**


	7. Dinner part 1

**Chpt 7: the restaurant dinner**

 **Akademi high, Mai's pov**

When I walked out of the drama club, I returned to the computer lab and was surprised to Pippi and Ryuto's reactions.

"Wow, Mai-Chan, you looked so beautiful!" Pippi exclaimed. "You looked so adorable, but i have to admit that Pippi will be my GF mo matter what." Ryuto continued. I could see blushes on his cheeks.

"What are we going to do next?" i asked calmly, trying to smile to their reactions. "We had invited you to a fancy restaurant after school! Do you want to join?" Pippi asked.

" I don't mind joining you, but i don't have much money..." I said. "Let's go play computer games! I can't wait for the dinner! " Ryuto exclaimed and gestured me to a computer nearby.

As Pippi and Ryuto went to the other computers, I came across a website about someone. I saw one of his photographs, he looked really handsome. He reminded me of taro Yamada, but except that he had brown eyes instead of black.

For the very first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A yearning. A longing. A craving. I finally understand what it means to have joy, to be happy...

I had not noticed, but the school bell rang in a shrilling sound clearer than crystals. The sound had snap me back in reality like magic.

" it's time! Turn off the computers everyone!" Ryuto shouted. " I am coming...urghhh...i have to turn those fucks off..." I sighed.

 **Evening, Normal pov.**

After changing into a nice set of causal clothes, Mai Waifu ran to the meeting place Pippi and Ryuto had appointed her.

As the golden sun sank into the pink spring clouds, Mai and the two club mates dined in the restaurant. The walls of the building was painted titanium white, and the floor was decorated with black and white check tiles, like a western chessboard.

Mai Waifu was wearing a revealing white tube top, which only covered her large chest. She also wore a shorts which exposed her thighs, which would be considered immodest to the people outside. She was also wearing a pair of sneakers and a hot pink jacket which reminded her of her magenta streaks which were cut off not long ago.

Pippi was wearing a white shirt with red stripes and a pair of ankle-length trousers. She also wore a pair of high heels, which Mai thought she may fall. She was also carrying a pink jeweled purse with a candy text that said 'Kawaii'.

Ryuto wore a red t-shirt which said 'amazing' in Japanese, a frayed jeans, a pair of red sports shoes and of course, his red bandanna.

"What a lovely day for a day like that~" Pippi said in a sing-song voice, amusing Ryuto and Mai. Ryuto was playing mobile games while Mai was reading the menu choosing her preferred choice. Although not as happy as her delinquent times, Mai Waifu felt more warmth within half a week, especially when the two of them were kind to her while she was in distress.

"Yoo-hoo, look whose there~" a very unfamiliar voice suddenly broke the peaceful silence. "Midori! Don't scare us like that! it's scary!" To Mai's surprise, Pippi recognized the voice. The girl, Midori, looked new to Mai. She have shoulder-length green hair, let loose and neatly brushed. The shirt she was wearing was minty green, decorated with a peace sign and a green trousers, full of similar signs all over it. Midori was laughing at the trio when Mai turned around and saw her. "Oh Pippi, why are you sitting with those red headed delinquents? You should be sitting elsewhere-"

"Midori! I told you tons of times they are not DELINQUENTS! Look at them, do they look like one?!" Pippi retorted when Midori unintentionally insulted Ryuto and Mai. Ryuto was glaring at her while Mai, still reading the menu, lowered her head guiltily. Pippi took a quick glance and saw a tear shedding from Mai Waifu's eyes, which had always been sad. "How insensitive of you to insult my friend like that Midori." Pippi patted Mai's mostly naked back and wiped a tear off her face, which Mai had not applied any makeup on.

"Huh, she looked familiar...she reminded me of the missing delinquent whom i had not seen since Monday lunchtime..."Midori continued, ignoring Pippi's scolding.

Mai placed the menu on the table and handed it to Ryuto. "I made up my mind, i want this, so..." she was interrupted by Midori's exclaiming. "Oh gosh! So you are here! What happened to you? Why are you hanging out with my friends instead of committing crimes with yours?" Midori suddenly noticed that the tip of her braid was as pink as the rest of her hair, which traced back to her naturally pink roots on her scalp. "No...not that delinquent...no magenta tips on the ends..." "Midori!" Ryuto's shouted at Midori in a voice so loud that even aliens from the furthest plant could hear it.

"i...i could explain it later..." Mai admitted , clutching the jacket tightly.

After ordering the meals, the four of them chatted about the recent events.

"wait...so the streaks were cut off, kicked out of the gang, sent to infirmary and tried assisting to start a computer related club? Hey! I wanna join you guys! If you allow, that is.

"We actually lacked one more to start the gaming club! With you, we can start! By the way, the club will be lead by a boy named Gema Taku." Ryuto said.

"Here is the order, grilled steak with fries, salad and a glass of orange juice." Said a nearby waitress, who was busy serving food to the patrons. The waitress was wearing a very revealing maid outfit, that exposed her giant butt with a thong.

* * *

 **OK** **...maybe i should stop 4 now...i will extend this chapter very soon! just give me some time to do it.**

 **Oh yes, don't forget to review!**

 **Edit: I should have type a new chapter...it's too long...**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story!**


	8. Discontinued

I am sorry...

as of now this story will be discontinued...

feel free to adopt the story because this story free for you!

Thank you for reading this...


End file.
